1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for controlling access of client data by personnel providing technical support or other assistance.
2. Background of the Invention
Computers are involved in many aspects of individual's and businesses' activities. The data stored on a computer or in a database used by an individual or business may therefore contain sensitive information that would cause embarrassment or economic harm if disclosed. Public disclosure of data that an individual or business has an obligation to keep private may result in liability. Disclosure of personal and business information may enable identity thieves to pose as an individual or business and incur liabilities or commit crimes.
Notwithstanding the sensitive nature of information stored on a computer, access by others may be required in order to diagnose and/or address problems or concerns. For example, in the computer hardware and software industry, access by technical support personnel may be required to diagnose and fix problems with a customer's computer hardware or software. Disclosure of information may also be required in order for a user to obtain assistance in using computer hardware or software. Similarly, in the credit card industry, access by a customer support representative may be required to diagnose and address problems with billing or unauthorized charges to a credit card. Similar examples where access by others is required are readily found in many other industries.
Many companies operate large call centers or technical support groups that are responsible for assisting users of the company's products. The large number of employees at these facilities means a large number of people can potentially access customer information that is required to assist the customer or made accessible during the process of assisting the customer. This makes tracking the source of data breaches difficult and increases the risk that customer data will be inadvertently or maliciously made public.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advance in the art to provide an apparatus and method that could restrict access to customer information while still allowing support personnel to provide technical support and other types of assistance.